Ends of Two Worlds
by DocBlipper26
Summary: A Two-Shot with an AU version of Big Hero 6. Set after the end of Frozen, Anna and Elsa celebrate the castle's gates being open to the world once more. Suddenly, a rip in time and space opens in the middle of the castle which allows a new threat to enter their world; a younger and much more deadly Yoaki... (Rated K for violence)


**Chapter One: The Man In The Mask**

"I like the open gates" Anna expressed herself. Arendelle's Castle has finally re-opened it's gates to everyone. Elsa has finally discovered the key to control her powers; love.

"We're never closing them again" Elsa stated as Anna giggled. In a wave of her hand, Elsa upgraded Anna's boots to ice-skating boots.

"Oh Elsa, they're beautiful but you know I don't..." Anna said before Elsa grabbed her and pulled her along the iced floor of the castle. "...Skate!" Anna screamed with a sense of joy but fear.

"Come on. You can do it." Elsa encouraged Anna as the two of them skated around the castle's courtyard with Kristoff and Olaf joining them.

Meanwhile in Elsa's Ice Palace, the massive snow monster that the ice queen created finds Elsa's crown. It picked the crown up and looked around to see no-one around to see it. The monster smiled as it put the crown on it's head. Unknown to the beast, a crack in reality and time began to open in the middle of the castle.

Back in Arendelle Castle, Elsa finally stopped skating with Anna. She remembers she left her crown in her ice palace before she entered her parent's old room. She walked up to the portrait of her parents, herself and Anna. Soon enough, Anna entered to see what was going on with Elsa. She placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"They would be proud of you." Anna reassured Elsa as she smiled. Elsa then remembered to ask Anna something.

"Could Kristoff take the two of us back up to my ice palace? I need to get my crown back in order to rule." Elsa asked,

"Do I know him or Do I know him?" Anna asked Elsa jokingly. She didn't take kindly to that joke. "Of course I do." She answered her own joke sheepishly then conducted herself. "I'll get him to gear up the sleigh and get Sven immediately."

In Elsa's ice place, Marshmallow began checking around the upper floor as the crack was growing the floor below . Soon enough, a blue and red metal hand began pulling the crack fully open. Thud. Thud. Marshmallow heard the loud walking sounds from the upper floor. It took off Elsa's crown and began to investigate. Thud. Thud! THUD! The steps began to grow in noise. Suddenly, Marshmallow saw it. An intruder! One made out of metal. Red, blue and white. Mostly red with dark red eyes. It straightened it's left arm as it's hand launched and flew into Marshmallow's right arm. The intruder completely destroyed it. Enraged, Marshmallow began to grow it's ice spikes and another right arm quickly. It was ready for a fight.

Ten minutes later, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa arrived outside the palace. As Kristoff made sure that the sleigh stayed in it's place, Elsa felt a disturbance. Marshmallow! He was in danger. Elsa's face turned from a happy and smiley one to one of fear. She turned to Anna.

"Stay here." Elsa commanded as she began to run up the stairs to the palace. When she reached half way up the stairs, she stopped. She turned to her right to see a view that overlooked the kingdom that she reigned over but noticed Marshmallow (who was now legless and with his left arm gone) holding on the edge of the balcony for it's life. Elsa continued to run up the ice stairs into the palace.

Upstairs, the metal being heard Elsa enter. It kicked Marshmallow off the balcony and into the dark icy depths of North Mountain. Elsa entered the floor to see the metal being. It began walking menacingly towards Elsa as she began to use her ice powers to keep the being where it was. It threw it's arms powerfully to break the ice off it's legs. As continued to shoot ice to it's arms and legs repeatedly but nothing would stop it until it backed Elsa up into a corner. It raised it's arm and began to charge it's rocket fist.

"Baymax, stop." A young male voice spoke as the being stopped charging it's rocket fist and lowered it's arm. Elsa turned to see a masked man. Tall, slender with his face covered. The mask was mostly white with yellow eyes and black and red sharp lines across it. The man wore a black long coat along with a black shirt underneath. He also wore black trousers.

"Who the hell are you?" Elsa asked in a very disgusted and angry tone. The masked man laughed.

"You won't know me." He taunted.

Meanwhile back outside the palace, Anna watched the events unfold from the sidelines. Anna was frightened to death about her sister. She didn't want to lose her now. They were both on good terms again!

"I'm going in. I need to protect Elsa." Anna told Kristoff as he finished the final touches on his new sleigh.

"Anna, no." Kristoff responded by grabbing Anna's arm before she could run off into the palace. "The only thing I care about is you being safe." Kristoff stated but it wasn't enough, Anna pulled Kristoff's hand off her and ran into the palace. She knew she had to sneak around the castle in order to avoid danger.

Back in the upper floor of the palace, the masked man began to walk up towards Elsa as little black robots began to follow and attach to him. Elsa was confused. What was he? Alien? Black Magic? An illusion? She was weighing up how to get out of this situation.

"These are microbots." The masked man began to explain. "I can use them to create or build or..." He paused,chuckled like a criminal mastermind then continued "...destroy what ever I can think of." Elsa didn't understand how that was even remotely possible. "Yoaki." He spoke.

"Yoaki?" Elsa confusingly asked.

"You wanted to know who or what am I. Yoaki. In another language, it means Ghost." The masked man answered before he turned his head to see Anna pickpocketing his long-coat. She grabbed the green computer chip and placed it in her dress. He then used his microbots to grab Anna, move her right next to Elsa and trap the two of them together.

"You idiot. Why did you follow me?" Elsa asked with fear. Anna then went to answer then thought about it then laughed uneasily. Elsa sighed before she used her ice powers to disable the microbots as the two broke free.

"Baymax, Destroy them!" Yoaki commanded as Anna attempted something dangerous, putting the green chip inside Baymax. She slammed it's chest before slamming the little orb on the right of it's chest. She placed the green chip inside Baymax. Elsa leaped towards Anna to pull her off Baymax. Realising what the sisters have done, Yoaki used his microbots to break the foundations of the ice palace in order to bury the three of them alive. The ground broke in half. On one hand, Baymax, Anna and Elsa. On the other, Yoaki with his ridiculous supply of microbots. Half of the palace began to fall deeper into the North Mountain.

As the sisters and Baymax (who was now shut down as his programming was being rebooted) fell into the depths of the North Mountain along with parts of the once mighty palace, Yoaki looked down on them and began to use the microbots to transport him around the remains of the palace like a massive mechanical spider. He then began to move away from the palace.

Meanwhile, Kristoff watched on with horror. They're dead. Something happened. He then turned to see a man covered in black wearing a mask...well he thought it was part man since it had a spider-like underbody. It began moving down the ice stairs while destroying it on it's way down. Kristoff then quickly got his sleigh ready for movement. Quick movement.

"Quick. We've got to warn the Kingdom." Kristoff said with fear. Arendelle will be thrown into chaos without it's Snow Queen..

* * *

I bet you didn't see this coming. Yes, I'm returning to Frozen fan-fic writing. I had this brilliant idea for a two-shot after seeing a post on the Frozen and Big Hero 6 sub-reddits on Reddit and I _had to_ do it. Who is Yoaki now if he's not Callaghan? Well, you'll find that out in the second part of this two-shot which will come with in the next two weeks. I'll leave you on that question though; Who is Yoaki?

Anyway, please leave a fav, a follow or review or a mixture of the three if you liked this so far. It tells me that you guys want more fan-fics similar to this. Until next time folks. :3


End file.
